Unnoticed Love
by LiLUmBrA
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Everyone knows that he likes none other than the one and only Cho Chang. But what happens when he forgets all about her and starts to gain feelings for someone he never noticed till now. Sorry I suck at summaries!


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately J.K Rowling owns this all!  :: pouts :: = (_

_*~*~*~*_

It was Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Christmas was just around the corner and so was the Ball. Ron was going with Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione was going with Neville Longbottom, but Harry didn't have anyone to go with. Some girls asked Harry, but he had said no to all of them, He wanted to ask Cho, but she was going with Lee Jordan already. 

It was Sunday morning, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just finishing breakfast in the Great Hall.

Ron stood up, "Harry come on! I need you to help me study for our Charms quiz this afternoon!"

"Hold on Ron, let me finish my breakfast first." Harry said still eating.

"Oh alright I'll meet you in the library then!" Ron said while heading out the Great Hall

As Harry was finishing breakfast Kiana, a fifth year Gryffindor with long shiny black hair and icy gray eyes came and sat by Herimone.

"Hey Hermione, want to come with me and the girls to Hogsmede this weekend?

"Yeah sure! But I have to check with Harry and Ron first since we all go together to Hogsmede." Looking at Harry.

Harry stood up, about to leave, " Of coarse you can go Hermione, were not stopping you go ahead." 

Kiana looked at Harry "Oh Hi Harry! I didn't see you there!" Harry began to flush. "Hey Kiana"

Kiana stood up, "If you like you can come with us also and Ron of coarse" smiling at Harry.

"It's quite alright, don't want to invade with all you girls, Ron and I will be quite fine." Harry said looking rather flushed.

"Oh alright then, I'll talk to you later Hermione, and See ya Harry!" Kiana started to walk off to the other Gryffindor girls.

Harry was still flushed at the time, wondering to himself how he never noticed her before. They have known each other since first year. Dumbledore told them before how both of their parents were good friends (killed by Voldemort) and they used to play together as babies. Dumbledore gave Kiana a family photo album and Harry received more pictures to add to his album. Still thinking about it, he snapped back and found Hermione giggling, she noticed how Harry was looking at Kiana.

Harry looked at Hermione, " What so funny?"

Herimone started to laugh, "You of coarse! I saw how you looked at her.  And I thought you still fancied Cho?"

"I wasn't looking at Kiana! " Harry said turning red.

Hermione started to laugh even louder, " Hah! See you were cause I never mentioned Kiana's name!  So you were!" 

Hermione herself has known Kiana as long as Harry, but during fourth year she started to hang out with Kiana a little more.  She wanted to be around girls her age for once, instead of being with the guys, not that he didn't like it. All she wanted to know what it was like to have girls night out, and talk about things boys didn't want to hear about. The funny thing was when Kiana would come over, Harry never acted as if he had any interest in her, but since today, she knew what he was feeling even if he didn't know it yet. 

Harry changed the subject, Well, I'll see you later then!" He walked out of the Great Hall still red.

*~*~*~*

Ron was in the library talking to Gabrielle. Harry came into the Library running.

"There you are Harry!"  Took you long enough! Well, Gabrielle is helping me already" Staring at Gabrielle at the time.

Ron was going with Fleur younger sister to the ball because the fact she was half veela herself. She had just transferred to Hogwarts as a fourth year Hufflepuff. Lucky for him she had said yes.

Harry breathed in relief, " Alright if you need me I'll be in the common room."

He started to walk to the Gryffindor common room still thinking of Kiana. As he was walking Cho passed by and said hi to him. He just waved still thinking of Kiana.

He stopped himself, '_what just happened? Cho said "hi" and all I did was wave? What's wrong with me?  After all this time I've fancy her I didn't feel or do anything. I need sleep! Sleep is good!'_

Harry went to his bed and fell asleep. Few hours later he woke up. 

"What time is it? I've missed two of my classes! Well, I have time to get to Charms!" Harry in shock starts running out of the common room to Charms class. 

*~*~*~*

As he started to run to class as he saw Ron running also.

"I thought you would be already in class, Ron? Running after Ron

"I just was studying with Gabrielle and I just forgot the time. And how about yourself?"  Ron was also running.

" I fell asleep," Harry said running out of breath.

As both of the boys started to run, they began to race each other. Harry started to head in front of him then all of a sudden "BAM!" 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Harry had just ran into a girl walking into the hall All the books and papers flew all over the hall.

"Oh its quite alright. I see you beat Ron," the girl said.

"Here let me help you," Harry picking up the papers with the help of Ron, Harry wasn't looking at the girl at the time, but as he looked up it was Kiana who he bumped into. Harry began to turn a bright red. "Here you go... I'm so sorry! Hope you not late to class."

Kiana grabbing all her things smiled at Harry, " It's ok Harry. It happens, plus, no need to worry I have a free period, you should be the one to worry, better get to class."

"Oh right, Sorry bout everything. See you." Running back to class.

"Thank you, Bye Harry! Bye Ron!" walking away.

*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron got to class. They sat down. Ron turned to Harry, " What was that about Harry?"

"What was what about? If you're talking about Kiana, I don't like her," Harry said sternly.

Ron spread a big grin on his face, "So, Kiana has an admirer eh? Why didn't I see it before? You stop talking about Cho for a while. That explains it."

"Like I said before I don't like her she is just an old friend that's all!" Harry yelled out while jumping out of his seat. The whole class grew quiet staring at Harry. He turned red as Ron's hair and sat down.

Professor Flitwick looked at the angry boy and continued with class.

_*~*~*~*_

_Yup! This is my lame fic. I got bored. Sorry bout that. I'll update later. But if you like REVIEW and BE NICE! Thanx._


End file.
